


I still haven't found what I'm looking for

by teachingwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Dean Winchester, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teachingwhiskey/pseuds/teachingwhiskey
Summary: Sam and Dean are surprised when a redhead, female, and very human Cas shows up a the door of the bunker.
Rated M for future chapters. 
Set around the events of season 8.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I'm not a native English speaker so... I'm sorry for any mistakes and for my weird writing style. 
> 
> I plan on doing multiple chapters and I write this as it comes, when I have time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments are welcome!

Dean and Sam were supposed to go on their Vegas Week. Ever since the whole purgatory thing, Sam had wanted to do something for Dean, to make up for the lost year.   
But they had postponed their trip because of a storm and chose to stay at the bunker, which started to feel like home. 

One night, while they were drinking beers in the living room and planning their trip, they heard sirens in the bunker, and lights went on, warning them that someone or something was outside.  
They grabbed their blades and guns before oppenning the door. They didn’t expect to see what they found.

It was a girl, drenched by the rain. Her wet red curls hid most of her face but they could see big blue eyes. There was something familiar about those eyes. Dean felt like they were staring right into his soul. He looked at her body more closely. She seemed to be naked («Oh boy!»)under a trench coat...his trench coat.

Dean’s face changed and he droped his weapons before asking «Cas?»

The girl, who they now knew was Castiel answered «cold» in a broken and tired voice. She was shivering as Sam and Dean helped her into the bunker. 

Sam was staring at his brother, trying to decipher his reaction. But Dean was just caught in the moment, trying to help his friend.

«Sammy, run a bath», Dean commanded while taking Cas, who now was somewhat inconscious, in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. 

Dean did just that, trusting his brother completely. Dean and Cas always had a weird relationship. Sam thought it had to do with the charge/angel relation and the fact that Cas had saved Dean’s soul from the pit. But it seemed weird anyway and he was worried. Something was definately wrong: Cas being a girl all of a sudden, Cas being cold (he never mentionned angels could get cold before, and Sam still didn’t think they could)...

Dean,on the other hand never really took into account the new gender of his best friend. He was too busy trying to save the angel to stop and think about what was going on. Sam was the one for thought, Dean was the one for action. 

Dean brought Cas to the bunker bathroom and put Cas’ body into the hot bath that Sam had run before, hoping that it would wake the angel. He didn’t take the coat off because it seemed weird to undress his best friend.

He left the bathroom for a second to get fresh towels and clothes and Sam took it as an opportunity to speak woth his brother, trying o process things. 

\- Dean, Something’s wrong with Cas.  
\- You think?! The guy’s freaking cold and passed out in our bathtub!  
\- About that, I don’t think you should refer to Cas as “The guy” anymore. Your angel has definitely turned female from what I saw.  
\- Yeah...D’you think he...sorry she…. I don’t know anymore Sammy. Well, d’you think Cas changed vessels or something?  
\- I don’t think so Dean. SHE is cold, and sleepy….not very angel-like. Plus she would have zapped right into the bunker rather than waiting outside in the rain don’t you think?  
-You mean Cas fell and became human?

A noise was heard from the bathroom and Dean, looking worried, ran into it asking “Cas? Cas? Are you okay?”.

The readhead was still in the bath and had oppenned her eyes. Her skin had more color and she wasn’t shivering anymore but she still looked exhausted. The trench coat was floating around her and the curves of her body could be seen through it. 

“Dean, can you please stop staring at my body and help me to get out of this Bath?” she said in a deep, while feminine, voice that sounded so much like the Cas the brothers had known. 

Dean moved his eyes quicky from her body to her blue eyes while Sam was laughing at his brother.

While Dean was hepling Cas, whose body still felt weak, out of the tub and into a big fluffy towel, Sam gave him his best bitchface saying “Sorry about that Cas, you know how my brother acts around women.We got you some of our old clothes to wear for now. Dean! Let Cas undress herself please.”

Dean, with a somewhat disappointed look, gave Cas the clothes, whispering in a sweet voice to which Cas wasn’t accustomed “If you need anything, call me! Join us in the kitchen once you’re done, you must be hungry”, before leaving the room. 

Cas was lef to herself and her thoughts. She felt weak, but who wouldn’t becoming human after millions of years of being an angel of the lord. An angel of the lord who had murdered other angels, who had wanted power… who felt guilty and chose to fall. Her life would now be dedicated to the only good thing about her life, making sure the Winchesters were safe and happy.


End file.
